Broken
by The Cartoon Hype
Summary: Zim can only watch as his life gets ripped apart little by little... and only Tak can help. ZATR.
1. Chapter 1: Beaten

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: Beaten**

"I RULE YOU, EARTH BEAST!" Zim shouted. He stood on the hood of a beat up old brown Honda, Beating it with a hammer and laughing evilly. He laid down, putting his feet on the back window, satisfied with his work. "You now work for Zim..." He half-moaned, smiling. Before he knew it, the old car roared to life. "Wha-?" Zim said, startled by the car. Silently, he slipped in the back window. There was an old women in the car, and she looked worried. _She appears to be controlling the beast. OBEY ME, CAR BEAST!_ Zim thought to himself angrily. His thoughts were disturbed by the radio being turned up, the women eager to hear the forecast. **_"And here's to our forecast!"_**The man on the radio said. _Fore-what?_ Zim thought to himself. _**"Thank you, Tom!"**_The forecast lady said. Then she started screaming. **_"EVERYBODY GET INSIDE! BLOCK YOUR DOORS! THE TWISTER IS ON ITS WAY HERE N-"_**There was static on the other end. "Hu?" Zim grunted curiously, raising an invisible eyebrow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" The woman was screaming her head off. Zim winced and covered where his ears would be. Irritated, he rolled down the window and stood in it, looking for a proper time to jump. "Aha." he said softly, and dived. He rolled when he hit the ground, but got some recoil from his PAK. He stood up and stared into the near-ish distance, where a twister was ripping apart the old dirt road. Zim just stood there, jaw dropped. The Twister was getting closer, he could feel the winds trying to pick him up. **Then** he realized it was a threat. "GIR!" He jelled into the intercom that popped out of his PAK. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gir screamed back. Shortly after, he showed up, threw Zim on his back, and within seconds they were in a house. "Good Gir..." Zim said shakily, instinctively locking he and Gir in the bathroom. "That waz fun!" Gir squealed. Zim was shaking, curled up in a ball by the sink. He looked around frantically as the raging winds outside drew closer, getting louder and louder. Gir, on the other hand, was humming and swimming around in the overflowing sink. "Gir..." Zim said, drawing in his breath. Gir jumped out of the sink and smiled as part of the houses metal frame hit the door. "YAY! VISITORS!" Gir yelled, running over and grabbing the doorknob. "GIR NO!" Zim yelled hysterically. Hearing the fear in his masters voice, he paused to listen. "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR AND CALL TAK!" Gir jumped off the door and saluted. "YES, SIR!" He said, briefly flashing red. "do, do do do do do doooooooo..." Gir hummed, tapping a keypad that came out of his head. It went back in as the transmission went through, Tak and Mimi appearing on the wall in front of let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and grabbed onto a towel bar to keep him from blowing away. "Are you okay?" he asked. He sighed, relieved, when Tak said yes and Mimi nodded. "Are you okay?!" She gasped, happy to hear from them. She showed a mix of worry and fear, but what caught Zim was the concern in her voice. " Um... we-" "HI DERE!" Gir yelled at them. Annoyed, Zim continued. "Not exactly. We... the Twister is-" "WAH!" A metal bar knocked Gir across the head, throwing him against the far wall. "Here." Zim groaned. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breath steady. "We'll be fine-" "Zim? ZIM!" Tak yelled, trying to hear. The transmission got cut as a chunk of concrete got ripped from the wall, hitting Zim in the face. "OOF!" He grunted, letting his hands slip from the towel bar. Joining Gir against the far wall, Zim watched, horrified, as the walls around them slowly got ripped apart and joined the rest of the house in the eye of the twister. Blurriness. He was in the air. Gir was screaming. They were dizzy. Waves of blackness came.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: Beaten**

"I RULE YOU, EARTH BEAST!" Zim shouted. He stood on the hood of a beat up old brown Honda, Beating it with a hammer and laughing evilly. He laid down, putting his feet on the back window, satisfied with his work. "You now work for Zim..." He half-moaned, smiling. Before he knew it, the old car roared to life. "Wha-?" Zim said, startled by the car. Silently, he slipped in the back window. There was an old women in the car, and she looked worried. _She appears to be controlling the beast. OBEY ME, CAR BEAST!_ Zim thought to himself angrily. His thoughts were disturbed by the radio being turned up, the women eager to hear the forecast. **_"And here's to our forecast!"_**The man on the radio said. _Fore-what?_ Zim thought to himself. _**"Thank you, Tom!"**_The forecast lady said. Then she started screaming. **_"EVERYBODY GET INSIDE! BLOCK YOUR DOORS! THE TWISTER IS ON ITS WAY HERE N-"_**There was static on the other end. "Hu?" Zim grunted curiously, raising an invisible eyebrow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" The woman was screaming her head off. Zim winced and covered where his ears would be. Irritated, he rolled down the window and stood in it, looking for a proper time to jump. "Aha." he said softly, and dived. He rolled when he hit the ground, but got some recoil from his PAK. He stood up and stared into the near-ish distance, where a twister was ripping apart the old dirt road. Zim just stood there, jaw dropped. The Twister was getting closer, he could feel the winds trying to pick him up. **Then** he realized it was a threat. "GIR!" He jelled into the intercom that popped out of his PAK. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gir screamed back. Shortly after, he showed up, threw Zim on his back, and within seconds they were in a house. "Good Gir..." Zim said shakily, instinctively locking he and Gir in the bathroom. "That waz fun!" Gir squealed. Zim was shaking, curled up in a ball by the sink. He looked around frantically as the raging winds outside drew closer, getting louder and louder. Gir, on the other hand, was humming and swimming around in the overflowing sink. "Gir..." Zim said, drawing in his breath. Gir jumped out of the sink and smiled as part of the houses metal frame hit the door. "YAY! VISITORS!" Gir yelled, running over and grabbing the doorknob. "GIR NO!" Zim yelled hysterically. Hearing the fear in his masters voice, he paused to listen. "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR AND CALL TAK!" Gir jumped off the door and saluted. "YES, SIR!" He said, briefly flashing red. "do, do do do do do doooooooo..." Gir hummed, tapping a keypad that came out of his head. It went back in as the transmission went through, Tak and Mimi appearing on the wall in front of let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and grabbed onto a towel bar to keep him from blowing away. "Are you okay?" he asked. He sighed, relieved, when Tak said yes and Mimi nodded. "Are you okay?!" She gasped, happy to hear from them. She showed a mix of worry and fear, but what caught Zim was the concern in her voice. " Um... we-" "HI DERE!" Gir yelled at them. Annoyed, Zim continued. "Not exactly. We... the Twister is-" "WAH!" A metal bar knocked Gir across the head, throwing him against the far wall. "Here." Zim groaned. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breath steady. "We'll be fine-" "Zim? ZIM!" Tak yelled, trying to hear. The transmission got cut as a chunk of concrete got ripped from the wall, hitting Zim in the face. "OOF!" He grunted, letting his hands slip from the towel bar. Joining Gir against the far wall, Zim watched, horrified, as the walls around them slowly got ripped apart and joined the rest of the house in the eye of the twister. Blurriness. He was in the air. Gir was screaming. They were dizzy. Waves of blackness came.

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

**G.I.R's POV**

My master! I start to search for him frantically. "Master! Where'd you go?!" I call, worried. What would Tak do when she found out? Would Mimi think I didn't try to help? Would she side with her heartbroken master? So many thoughts make me unsteady... Wait. I pick up a signal from my masters PAK. It was deactivated in the wind! I guess the swirling funnel was only fun for me... A clear answer is in my head. I shove all my other thoughts out of my head and zoom up and away on my rocket boosters. I have to help master.

**Mimi's POV**

Master and I hovered over two different beds, me over Gir and master over Zim. Master finished wrapping thick bandaging around Zim's head, which had been a little bit more then torn up. Part of his skull was broken, along with one of his wrists and legs. Master sighed and kneeled by the side of the bed for awhile, just looking at him so beaten up. _What did he do to deserve this?_ She wondered, glancing over at me. I was running circles around Gir, who short circuited shortly after flying Zim back to the base. After a few minutes of crawling arund on the floor with wires, I jumped up and slam-connected two wires over my head like a mad scientist. After a few quick sparks and a brief shock, Gir slowly flickered back to life. I hopped up onto the bed over Gir, happily staring at him. Girs eyes widened as he looked around. Before he could say anything, I fell down and hugged him. "Finally." Gir breathed. All I could do was smile. And get off him. Awkward. Gir hopped up and climbed up Zim's bed, over by my master. "HI DERE!" He yelled to my master, waving his hand inches away from the startled Irkens face. He turned around and climbed to Zim's side. I watch him turn Zim on his side, opening one of the hatches in the Irken's PAK. OF COURSE! His PAK was deactivated! That's why it's not glowing pink, that's why Zim isn't getting better! I watch Gir shove his hand in Zim's PAK, reaching his arm in and grabing for something. Finally, shoulder deep in the PAK, he finds it and pulls it out. A large rock about the size of a golf ball had cut some of the wires in there. Over the next few hours, master and I watch in awe as Gir re-wires Zim's PAK.

A few hours later, Gir gently shakes me. I snap out of sleep as soon as I see him and wake my master. "Master! Master is waking!" Gir whispers excitedly, pointing at Zim. Me and my master snap up at this, and indeed, Zim slowly opens his eyes. He moans, flinches, and yells. Hmmmmm... must be the first wave of pain. Gir and I flinch. But I know better then to say what master does. I've known her secret for long enough. But only me. And her. I hug Gir, attempting to keep him from seeing my master. Lucky for me, she gets up. She walks away. I know where she's going. Nobody else does. I can't say anything. It hurts watching Zim, silently pleading my master not to leave. I can see the hurt in her eyes. Nobody else can. But... Zim. It reflects in his. She'll be back soon. But it hurts. Because he doesn't know. I rest my head on Gir. He rests his head on me. And we wait.

**Zim's POV**

I would've yelled. Fought her. Stood up. Rolled off. Anything to stop her from leaving me. But No. What I did was way stupider. And could've cost us both very much. And for that matter, it DID. I moved. My wrist, leg and head. They were shattered. I didn't know. It hurt. I yelled. I screamed. I could have even cried. I fell. HARD. I couldn't stand. I couldn't curl up and disappear. I couldn't move. I just laid there and yelled. And shook. It cost me much pain. But it cost her her heart. And I would've done anything to change what I did. but I couldn't. and it sucked. Because after all she did for me, I screwed her. she ran out. I closed my eyes tight. And I cried. Gir and Mimi stared. I wanted to disappear. Go away. but I couldn't. Why was everything going wrong? What did I do? Did I upset the Tallest? How? When? Why would they do this to me? I was scared. An outcast. I never was quite right. Now Tak left. Could I keep my dignity? I had none left. Tak was gone. My life was gone. So I forgot my pride. I forgot my dignity. I laid my antenna back against my head. And I Cried.

**Chapter 3: **


End file.
